The Mystery of NCIS
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Mysterious things begin to happen shortly after Ari breaks into autopsy. Abby thinks they have a ghostly inhabitant but they soon find out that it is far from the truth.
1. Chapter 1

[This was co-authored via roleplay]

It was cold outside as the snow began to fall all around Washington, D.C. The team had just finished a case and most of the employees in the building had gone home for the night.

Many strange things had been happening over the past week, it had started shortly after Ari broke into autopsy and was consequently shot.

Abby was sure that it meant there were ghosts in the building and that was the cause of the strange goings on lately.

Food had gone missing from desks, and drawers along with a lamp from Jethro's desk, and one of his jackets along with Abby's stuffed Hippo called 'Bert' although that had been returned rather rapidly. Often there were reports of noises coming from the vents but the noise would come and go so fast that people assumed it had been someone else they worked with or that they simply thought they heard something when they hadn't.

Abby however was rather wrong on her assumption of it being a ghostly entity. In between the walls of SecNav and Jennifer Shepherd's office was a cavity that was about a metre wide and about 5 metres long. It was connected to the air ducts that were connecting every room in the building through an intricate pattern of metal tunnels.

She had been living in there ever since Ari had broken in, he had taken her with him and got her to climb into the vent in order for her to hide from the agents. It wasn't a way to protect her because in actual fact he planned to abandon her there considering her to be a nuisance and a liability when it came to his 'work'.

She had dark hair that cascaded down the sides of her face, and her bright blue eyes shone brightly. Her tanned skin covered by the N.C.I.S jacket she had obtained from Jethro's desk, along with the jeans and top that she had arrived in.

When she was an infant she had been taken from her mother; Ziva David in Israel. Eli David and deemed her a distraction to Ziva and supposedly wanting the best for his daughter, he had removed the child from the situation and handed her over to Thalia. However when Thalia passed away, that meant that Ari was 'lumbered' with the child.

Sarah was a timid little girl, who was curled up in the cavity. She snuck her head out of the cavity into the tunnel to listen to see if anyone was still there. She didn't hear a thing and so silently began to crawl her way along the vent to check visually if there were anyone there.

Jenny had been hearing the reports from her agents and coworkers thinking they were all crazy. "Its just the wind and you misplaced things." She told them. She sighed as she came into her office one night due to her car having trouble. She hated her car very much.

Ever since Ziva had left the team things have been different. Jenny came out of hiding and taken her rightful spot back. She throws down her jacket and felt a chill. She walked to where she felt it and only to find a small girl behind her desk. "Hey!" She said gently bending down.

Her eyes went wide in shock, she didn't know what to do. Ari had told her to stay hidden no matter what. She had thought that everyone was home for the night and that she would be able to curl up in the Director's office for the night like she had done many times before. She didn't know what to do. Her bright blue eyes stared at the woman in front of her with a mixture of fear and shock. She froze and remained silent as she snuggled further into the stolen N.C.I.S jacket she had on. The jacket swamped the six year old child who was curled in a ball behind the desk.

Jenny frowned at the girl. "Hey hey, easy sweetie. I am not going to hurt you." She said sweetly. She smiled warmly at the girl and sat down on the ground. She went into her bag fishing out something. She smiled as she takes out a bag of popcorn and a sandwich she didn't eat for dinner. "Here." She she sets it in the middle between the two of them. She waits for her reaction.

Sarah tilted her head, she didn't quite know how to react. Her upbringing had been rather unusual because the majority of her experience had been Ari dragging her around behind him and her hiding. She hadn't met that many genuinely nice people. She watched Jen with curiosity, there was something about her that made her trust her but she wasn't quite sure what that was. She looked at the sandwich and gradually opened it, each time she moved she looked up at Jen as though asking for approval.

Jenny nodded. She wanted her to come closer towards her so she can have a better look at the girl. She sat there letting her do what she wanted making sure she ate. She licks her lower lip because it was dry and sips some water. She hands the rest over to the girl and stood up. She walked to the heating system turning it up. She locked the door as the storm gotten worse. She shivered gently. She came back over with a blanket from her closet and sets it down on the ground with a pillow. She smiled as she lifts it up for her to join her when she was done eating. She yawned and laid down.

She took a few bites of the sandwich, she kept looking at the sandwich and then looking at Jen but gradually the glances lessened as she became more comfortable. Sarah was however rather curious about the red headed woman, and was intrigued as to what she was doing. She took a sip of the water, and a few more. She hadn't realised how thirsty she was, she put it to the side carefully and looked at Jen with her head tilted to the side. She wasn't sure what the woman was doing. Gradually she edged forwards although rather unsure. She peeked under the blanket that was being held up, as though something were going to jump out at her.

"Shalom", she uttered gently as a delayed response to Jen's 'hey' earlier on. It was the first word she had spoken in weeks.

She smiled as she lets the child curl up against her. She gently wraps her arms around her in a motherly way running fingers through her hair. "Shalom." She whispered back knowing now that this was in fact Zivas child. She will protect her no matter what happens. She takes a deep breath and slowly falls asleep with her arms keeping sarah warm.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she snuggled into the side of the director even more, she felt safe with her. She had seen her many times whilst she was in the venting system. Her hand gripped Jen's shirt in a way to ensure her own safety, it was a way that she would know that she wasn't being abandoned again and that nobody could take her away again. Soon she was sound asleep tight against her side, her head snuggled into her feeling safe and secure in that moment. It was the safest she had felt in a long time. After having not seeing her mother for approx 5 years, and being raised partially by Thalia before her death and then being dragged from pillar to post by Ari, she hadn't truly had any security in her life, nor had she felt as safe as she did in that moment with the director of NCIS.

Jen smiled in her sleep feeling the child grip her shirt. She won't abandon her. Thats for damn sure.

As morning rolled by she wakes up blinking her eyes. She yawned stretching to find the girl gone. She frowned as she sat up looking for her. "sweetie?" She asked panicked. She stood up quickly walking around to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah came out of the vent just as she heard Jen call out for her, and she timidly walked towards her and held out a brown paper bag with breakfast inside it for the both of them. It was Jen's favorite. Sarah had managed to get it from the cafeteria without being noticed. She smiled as she held it out in front of her, her bright blue eyes looking at Jen, "Breakfast" she said simply and softly. She seemed happy with herself to have managed to get breakfast for them both. She held out the other hand with two bottles of orange juice. It had been a little harder to get breakfast for two but with employees in the cafeteria that were more focused on their nails, it had not been too hard to get breakfast today.

In the light of day it was now visible that the young girl wore blue jeans with a blue long sleeve top that had marks on it from being in the venting system. Her shoes were somewhere in the cavity of the wall, she hadn't been wearing them because they made such a noise in the metal tunnels and so her socks were grey and black although they were originally white and frilly. Her bright blue eyes shone, and she had a soft smile on her face. Her dark curls cascaded around her face. Her tanned skin had cuts peppered in various places with a few small bruises. The jacket was still on the floor where it had been left before she fell asleep in the arms of the red headed director. A gold star of david hung from her neck on the same chain as a small locket shaped like a heart.

Jenny takes a deep breath knowing she was okay. She smiled .a mental note to pay for breakfast later. She grabbed her bag and orange juice from her and sat down at the large table. She offered her to join her as she unwrapped her back. "Sweetie, next time just wake me up and ask me. I can get you whatever you want." She smiled taking a bite of her favorite sandwich. She wonders how the girl gotten it right though. "Whats your name?" She asked softly.

She sat beside her at the table, and started to eat her breakfast after taking a sip of her drink, she tilted her head looking at Jen, she was confused, "But... I can get... see?" she said indicating to the breakfast that lay before them.

Her eyes were suddenly downcast, and her legs swung under the table, "Sarah" she said softly, in an almost inaudible whisper.

She nodded and chuckled smiling patting her arm lightly hoping to claim the girl. "im not mad, but its better if you ask before you do." She winked as she finished her breakfast. A knock came on the door as she opened it and a very beaten ziva came in. "Ziva!" She said in shocked. She dragged her in shutting the door.

Ziva shakes as she coughed. "My father had abandoned me." She said wheezing. Her mind runs wild as she looked over and gasped. "S...Sarah" she whispered in hebrew.

As soon as she heard the knock she ducked under the table, her eyes wide but when she saw her mother she tilted her head in confusion. What had happened to her mother? She was unsure what to do, she wanted to run to her but she hadn't seen her in so long, long enough that the only reason she recognised her was the photo she had in her pocket.

Ziva frowned when she saw her hide. She shot a look towards jen as she held her hands up. "I only founded her in my office. I taken care of her last night. I didn't know she was living here for these years."

Ziva just laughed as she pushed jenny back. She lost her gripping as she felled on her back. She grunted as she tried to move.

Sarah's eyes flew open and she moved to Jen's side. She didn't understand what was going on. Her life had been so confusing and unusual so far and she was too young to understand any of it.

Jenny whimpered in pain lightly as ziva moved closer. "Come Sarah. You do not belong here." She said softly. Jen rolled onto her side as she struggled to get up. She managed to as she leaned against the wall for support. Ziva went to grab sarah but was hurt when she saw her flinched away from her.

Sarah refused to move from Jen, and clung to her, "No, Ima!" she screamed, referring to Ziva as 'mother' in their mother tongue, "Don't hurt her" she said brokenly, tears on her tanned cheeks, her bright blue eyes glistened. She was scared, she didn't want her mother to hurt Jen. She loved her mother and had dreamt of being with her but this wasn't what she remembered. This wasn't the way her dream went.

Ziva had changed. Eli had broken her and made her stronger than ever. She sighed rubbing her face as jen shakes. She cares for the child but knows shes not hers. "S...sarah...you must go. Shes your ima. Im just a stranger to you remember?"

Sarah was terrified, her eyes wide and she was shaking. She was looking at her mother with pure fear and clung tighter to Jen, shaking her head, "No, you're not a stranger, you're Jen" she said simply. She had become accustomed to Jen in the months that she had been hiding in the vents.

She sighed softly as she held her lightly. She shuts her eyes tears falling.

Ziva snorts as she steps back. "I will get you back sarah. Courts will make damn sure." She walked out slamming the door.

Sarah looked up at Jen with fear still within the depths of her bright blue eyes, eyes that heavily resembled the blue depths of another agent's. "Don't make me go, please don't make me" she said with her voice filled with worry


	3. Chapter 3

She frowned more as she looked into those eyes. "No...not..." She gasped. "Maybe you don't have to." She smiled as she picked her up. She races downstairs to see abby. "Abby?" She called for her.

Sarah snuggled into her arms, comforted by the director and feeling safe. It showed in her actions how safe she felt and how much she had taken to the woman.

Abby heard her shouts and popped out from behind the desk, "Yes Director" she said with her usual bright happy smile

Jen smiled down at the girl and rubs her back. "Abby, this girl here has been in the vents, ziva came back to claim her again but, Sarah doesn't want to leave. She has jethros blue eyes and i was wondering..."

Abby nodded, "Ahhh a little gibblet?" she said bouncing with her enthusiasm

Sarah was slightly taken aback by the woman's hyper behaviour and snuggled more into Jen's arms, watching the other woman with caution

She chuckled. "Its okay. Shes very harmless." She said setting the child down. She saw her eye the hippo and smirked. Ah so thats where the hippo went before. She walked over to the dna samples. "I was wondering when gibbs comes here, you can take a sample of his dna as well as sarahs. Seems they have some resembling."

Abby smiled, "No need, his is already in the system" she said as she carefully approached the young girl explaining what was happening and what she had to do. Once she had obtained the DNA from the little girl she began to process it.

Sarah remained very close to Jen, her arms wrapped around the right leg of the red headed director.

She smiled as she placed her hand on top of the girls hair. She gently stroked it to sooth the girl. She waited for the test as she grabs the hippo as she hands it to sarah so it can claim her. She chuckled when she played with it.

She played with the hippo until it made a noise and she remembered it was the same one from before, she jumped back from it with wide eyes. She was not so keen on the noise it made.

She giggled. "Its fine." She whispered. She walked over towards abby. "What's the result?" She asked as she heard the beep. She made another note to buy a hippo that doesn't make noise.

Abby grinned, "TAke a look" she said as she turned the screen to Jen, there was a 99.99% match.

Sarah was still by JEn's side and seemed to refuse to move away from her. She was afraid her mother would take her away.

She sighed in relief as she smiled at the girl. She picked her up as she tickled her. "Looks like you're ours " she said happily swinging her around. She her gibbs come in as she looked over smiling brightly.

Sarah looked at her, "She can't take me away?" she asked timidly.

Soon she was screeching with laughter as she was spun around.

Abby stood grinning at the scene.

Gibbs looked rather confused at it though.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you're not going back." She stops as she looked at Gibbs. "Sarah, meet your Abba. Special Agent leroy jethro gibbs." She said proudly. She walked over towards him.

Sarah tilted her head looking at Jethro, "Abba?" she said softly a little confused.

Jethro looked into the little girl's eyes as she bent down, and knew straight away who she was even though Ziva had failed to tell him about the little girl.

Jen nodded as she sets her down. She steps back lightly hoping sarah likes him. She chuckled as he recognized the jacket she had on and knows shes already part of the family.

Sarah hadn't moved from Jen's side nor let go of her. Her hand gripped Jen's trousers.

JEthro looked up at Jen, "How'd you find her?" he asked softly, looking at the little girl

Sarah watched him with curiosity.

Jen just shrugged "She founded me. She was living in the vents all this time." She said softly as she urged the girl. "Don't worry pumpkin, harmless like abby. Hes very sweet." She smiled. "I should know, where married." She said softly.

Sarah seemed calmed by that, if Jen liked him then she did too, she threw herself into his arms almost knocking him over. He grinned, his bright blue eyes sparkling as she lifted her up and took Jen into his arms.

She chuckled as she looked at the scene. She was surprised by his touch as she curled into him happily. She smiled as she hugged them both tight. "our family..i like the sound of that."

Jethro nodded, "So do I Jen" he said before pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head and to Sarah's.

She looked at Sarah for permission. She just hoped that sarah approved of the term and wanted to be with then instead of Ziva.

Sarah seemed rather comfortable with the idea, her only question, "Does that make you my Ima too?"

She was surprised at the name. Sure it was going to be getting used to. She just nodded smiling proudly at the girl. "Y..Yes i am." She said softly kissing her hair

Sarah grinned, the biggest smile she had given yet and she snuggled into them both, she felt safe knowing that her mother couldn't take her away. She loved her mother but the woman she had seen hadn't been the same woman she remembered and that scared the little girl. She had found herself terrified of her own mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, they had given her , her own room to her own liking. Jen had gave hee showers and food as well as toys . She came home one day with a hippo, one that didn't fart. She hands it to sarah and smiled.

She looked at the hippo with wide eyes and worry, as she held it at arms length.

The hippo didn't fart as she went to make them dinner. She looked up hearing her husband come home as she came over kissing him. "Whats wrong?" She asked worried

"It might make a noise", she whispered watching the hippo with wide eyes and holding it lightly at a distance.

Jethro smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife, looking at their daughter.

She chuckled. "It won't. I promise you that" she chuckled as she pulled Jethro in the kitchen. "whats wrong?"

Sarah smiled and trusting her hugged the hippo tightly before playing with it.

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair, "It's Ziva, she ... she has filed for custody"

She frowned as she shakes her head. "She can't do that! She clearly belong to you!" She said panicked. She couldn't lose her. She made her life complete.

Jethro sighed wrapping her arms around Jen, "Apparently she can...", he kissed her head, "We'll fight it Jen"

She nodded. "Damn right we will..sarah is happy here. Isn't that what matters?" She asked softly looking into his blue eyes. She was nervous about court. She couldn't bear to have the house quite

Jethro sighed and nodded, "We know that Jen but she is her mother and she just wants her child back" he said understanding slightly although knowing Sarah didn't see it that way.

Sarah was stood in the doorway with the hippo in her arms, "Don't make me go away Ima" she said with teary eyes

She sighed her heart breaking. She looked down tears falling hard. "I...Im not your ima legality let S..Sarah. Ziva is.." She whispered clearly upset. "Excuse me." She throws the towel down as she went to her room and sobbed into the pillow.

Sarah ran after her and climbed up onto the bed, the hippo had been dropped somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom, she snuggled into her, "You are my Ima" she said simply, "I love you and I don't want to leave you and Abba"

She soon claims down at the voice and small body. She wraps her arms around her smiling small. She soon falls asleep tired as she felt her husband come besides her as well.

Sarah fell asleep curled into her adoptive mother, and Jethro wrapped his arms around them both, "We won't give up Jen, I promise you both"

A week has past. Jenny was pacing back and forth in front of the courthouse before it had started. She was a nervous wreck as she was dressed nice. She has a light blue shirt on with a white pants. She breaths in and out and saw sarah come from jethro with the hippo in her arms. Jen smiled small picking her up.

Sarah grinned as she snuggled into Jen, "I love you Ima" she squealed, making a few of the people around them smile at the scene including Jethro

She chuckled kissing her hair. "Love you to baby girl." She takes a deep breath as she entered the room. She sets Sarah down on abbys lap as she sits down in front of them. She glared at ziva.

Ziva glared back, she wanted her daughter back.

Sarah was reluctant to sit in Abby's lap and wanted to be sat in Jen's. Abby however held her close and calmed her a little to get her to stay.

Jethro took his seat beside his wife.

She snorts a bit as she looked at the judge.

"The two applicants have clear reasons to keep the child, i have a tough decision to make. " he said as he heard a small voice. "Y..yes?" He looked down at the child in front of him.

Sarah looked up at him, "I want to stay with Ima Jenny and Abba. Ima Ziva was mean to her and she scary now..." she said with teary eyes, she wished her mother was as she remembered her but she was nowhere near the loving mother she wanted her to be

Ziva snorts. "I clearly was not mean to jen. She just making it up. I want legal rights to her. Jen and gibbs don't have time for her, due to their demanding job.

Sarah looked at Ziva, and ran to Jen throwing herself into her arms and hiding her face.

Jethro shook his head, "Judge? We have made time, we have both fitted work around her, not the other way around. I saw the marks on Jen, Sarah is too young to be lying and she wouldn't"

The judge nodded, watching Sarah with Jen and watching Ziva's behavior, "and you believe you could give her a better life?" he asked Ziva

Jenny held her tightly. She gave her to jethro as she stood up. Ziva shakes her head. "I have plenty of time to be with her. My father wanted me to give her away. She is mine." She said as jenny licked her lip. She lifts her shirt up a bit showing her back to the judge. She clearly has bruises still forming to her.

The judge nodded at Jen's evidence, and turned to Ziva, "That doesn't answer my question, Miss David. What can you give her that they cannot?"

"I can give her everything she wants. Even a house with lots and lots of toys." She said trying to get sarah over. Jenny's eyes panicked as she saw her deciding. She knows she lost her as she slides down shaking.

Sarah looked confused, she already had those things but they didn't matter to her, not really. She climbed into JEn's lap again.

The judge turned to JEthro and Jen, "and you? what can you give her that Miss David cannot?"

Jenny swallows loudly as she holds her close. She rocked her back and forth hoping jethro will answer for her. She grips onto her not wanting to lose her tears falling.

Jethro looked at the judge, "She feels safe with us, she is terrified of her mother. She runs around the house, laughing and playing. She already calls Jen her mother, and Jen dotes on her. The whole team does. We just do the best we can to make sure she feels safe, secure and loved. When she first came home with us, she was shaking and scared. She was worried her mother would take her away, she had seen the violent side of her when she attacked Jen unprovoked. She has come so far, and she has truly opened up to us all and is so much happier"

Jen smiled knowing he is right. She loved the girl like she was her own. She smirked as she knows she has won the judge over. She kissed sarahs hair standing up. She grunted but she smiled holding onto her tightly

Sarah clung tightly to Jen, "Please don't take me away from my Ima, Mr Judge" she said pleadingly

JEthro wrapped his arm around his wife and child.

The judge nodded, "It has not been an easy decision to make but basing my judgement on what I have heard today, I regret to inform you Miss DAvid but I am going to have to award custody to Mr and Mrs Jethro Gibbs


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny giggled and was very happy. There was cheering as jenny clinched onto sarah tightly. "Your ours officially baby!" She said holding onto her.

Ziva shakes her head angry as she walked out of the courtroom.

Jen stood up looking into jets eyes. "she's ours. "

Sarah grinned happily, she felt a tinge of sadness at the departing of Ziva but she knew that that lady wasn't the mother who had given birth to her, she had changed. JEthro grinned and wrapped them both in his arms.

A month past as she was doing better. She made sure, that sarah felt safe in there. She gave her everything she wanted, food toys and love.

Sarah was the happiest when she was snuggled up with Jen and her father, or when she was playing with Jen. She had become happier and more carefree as time had gone on and she was giggling more as well

Jen comes home after a while. She was tired and something was not right. She has been quite and not herself.

Sarah was curled up on the sofa with her father, she was fast asleep and there were toys on the floor in front of them it was clear that Jethro had spent the afternoon playing with dolls. He had made her a doll house and some furniture for it, his current project was a farm yard set to go with it.

She smiles at the two chuckling. She hangs up her sweatshirt as she walked in. She picked up the toys and grunted from her back.

Sarah looked up at Jen and went to her excitedly, putting her arms around her legs happily. Jethro got up and went to greet his wife, it was clear Sarah had chosen the days activities because of the doll house on the floor but also because Jethro seemed to have pink nail varnish on and a butterfly clip in his hair.

She laughed when she saw it and smiled. "you are being a great father jet " she smiled kissing his lips. She bends down picking Sarah up and holds her close to her.

Jethro smiled and wrapped his arms around her kissing her back, with Sarah in between them.

Sarah grinned, "Abba painted my nails, see?" she said holding her hands up which were painted perfectly with the same shade of pink as her father's, "and Abba let me do this too" she said giggling.

He smiled at her excitement as she carried on telling Jen about their afternoon filled with toys, doll houses, nail painting, hair accessories and chocolate cake.

She smiled. "Well, i missed a lot." She smiled as she takes her to bed. "Tomorrow will and sarahs day." She grinned. She placed her down in her bed since she saw that jet had changed her. She kissed her forehead goodnight as she left the room.

Sarah grinned, clearly liking the idea of that, "Okay Ima" she said softly as she gradually fell asleep

Jen sighed as she came into there room smirking. She kissed his lips deeply and crawled into bed. "Its a miracle. She's such an angel isn't she?" She said clearly proud.

Jethro smiled wrapping his arms around her, "She sure is, she missed you today" he said after returning the kiss

She nodded. "I missed her to. But it gets her more comfortable with you." She smiled laying her head on his chest.

He nodded, not realising he still had the butterfly clip in his hair, he had managed to get most of the bands and clips out of his hair, although the nail varnish wasn't something he had taken off yet, Sarah had insisted he keep it on just like hers. He held Jen close and relaxed, he loved these moments

She didnt mind. She thought he looked cute to tease him. She sighed happily curling into his warm body knowing sarah was safe close by. "Im glad i founded her. Shes so sweet, happy."

JEthro held her close and nodded, "So am I, at least Abby will stop talking about ghosts now"

She busted out laughing. "Yes, shes stopped. But then again, at least everybody gotten there things back. She was already part of the family."

JEthro smiled, "That is true, I think McGee was glad to get his pens back and I think Tony was just glad that his food stopped going missing"

She laughed. "Im sure." She smiled. "Even, Ellie was happy not to be part of it." She smirked.

Jethro smiled, he was glad that she had adjusted to it all so fast, and he was even happier to see how Jen was with her and how much the little one loved to be by Jen's side. "Did you hear what she told DiNozzo the other day?" he asked wondering if she had heard about the incident, Tony had been teasing the little one a bit and Sarah had told him that if he didn't give her back the chocolate bar that she would tell her Ima, and her Ima would kick his touche, cause her Ima is the boss of everything. None of the agents tended to tell the little girl no, mostly because they knew who her parents were.

She nodded smiling. " Shes a one tough cookie. She won't take no for an answer, and if she gets teased or in trouble, she tells them who her parents are. " she grinned proud. She looked at the picture they had taken together. "Shes my pride and joy. "

He chuckled, "She sure is" he said as he held his wife close, he was the happiest he had been in a long time, "Sometimes she does a better job at getting them to do what she wants than I am getting them to do what they are supposed to do" he said, "although the fact that Tony failed to use Sarah was a pick up for the women was rather amusing, turns out Sarah told the women he was in love with McGee. Abby told her to, she thought it would be hilarious."

She laughed at the thought. "God, shes amazing." She snickered. "Shes like me thats why, she wants to give out orders, making people do things." She smiled as she yawned. "shes a child." She felled asleep

JEthro nodded, "she sure is" he replied referring to the likeness between Jen and Sarah, the majority of people only knew her as Jen and JEthro's daughter and didn't know that Jen had legally adopted her. JEthro fell asleep holding his wife in his arms with their daughter asleep in the next room.

A few hours later and the only sound in the house was Sarah's scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Jen wakes up from her sleep as she rushed out her room. She had her gun to her side as she panicked. "Sarah!?"

Sarah was curled on her bed, the window was wide open even though it had been closed when Jen put the child to bed. The screen was cut, and the curtains were billowing in the wind. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking yet silent, the only sound was her panicked breathing.

She rushed in as she holds her close. She looked out the window seeing a person. She saw jethro attacking the intruder as she runs down there.

It had been Ziva, JEthro had her pinned to the floor asking her what an earth she was playing at.

Sarah was shaking like a leaf, curled up in her bed with wide eyes.

Ziva glared at them both, "I won't give her up so easily" she had already been banned from NCIS after attempting to take her, and all of the agents had been banned from taking her out of the building after Ziva had attempted to take her from an agent who took the little girl out for ice cream.

Jen shakes her head crossing her arms. "Just face it Ziva. She loves it here. Just let her go. She wants me and jethro, not you. We can keep her safe."

She looked at her as she went back to sarah. She holds her close as she brings her downstairs. "Tell her goodbye ziva."

Sarah clung to Jen, watching her mother with fear, she was shaking still and had a tear streaked face.

Ziva got up and went to her daughter, she wanted to hold her in her arms. Tears filled her eyes as she touched the little girl's cheek, "Habishka Prinstein" she said softly meaning I love you my princess in yiddish. Sarah didn't know what to do. She looked so confused.

Jen sighed softly looking down. She chewed her lower lip as she hands her over towards her. "I...l" she looked down feeling so empty.

Sarah freaked out, her arms and legs flailing as she tried to resist and tried to keep hold of Jen, she began to screech and cry, "Ima no, no Ima" she kept repeating, in her mind she was being given back.

She whimpered softly. "Im not giving you back. Ziva just wants to hold you for awhile okay? Well be right here.

Sarah was unsure, but nodded holding onto JEn's shirt so that JEn couldn't let her go and she let Ziva hold her for a moment. Ziva held her close and sighed, "I am sorry little one" she said softly, the Israeli mossad agent knew that she was not good for the child right now, she needed help to recover from her ordeal

She smiled small as she lets go of sarah. She saw her cuddle up towards her as she steps back. She holds onto jethro shaking

Once she had let her mother hold her for a few seconds she became distressed when Jen had stepped back and out of her grip. She began flailing again trying to get back to Jen.

She sighed as she held onto her tightly. "Im right here princess." She whispered towards her.

Sarah clung to Jen's shirt as Ziva passed her over. Sarah was shaking from the cold and from being upset.

She wraps her up in her favorite blanket from where it laid on the couch. She also grabbed the hippo handing it towards her to calm her down. "Im sorry Zivan but its clear she wants to be here with me and Jethro." She said softly taking her to there room.

Ziva nodded, and she and Jethro spoke softly in the living room before she left, Sarah curled up to Jen on the bed and clung to her tighter than ever, her eyes were heavy and she was gradually calming down although still shaking slightly, her breathing had calmed down dramatically and tears had stopped.

She smiled as she sings her a soft song.  
"Hush little princess dont you cry, mommy will be here to hold you tight." She sang softly. She smiled seeing her child soon fall asleep peacefully in her arms.

Sarah clung tightly to Jen, snuggled into her wrapped in the soft blanket with her hippo in her arms, she was much calmer in Jen's arms than she had been in Ziva's and was more than happy to lay there with Jen, and even in her sleep she clung to the red headed director.

She smiled.

After.a week, Jenny was in her office working on a long ongoing case. She yawned slightly going through the files and looked up hearing footsteps. "Hey baby, how was daycare?"

Sarah sighed climbing into her mothers lap, "It was boring"

She chuckled as she rubs her back. "Whats wrong?" She asked slightly worried. She puts down her pen telling her she was all ears. She smiled softly as she handed her a box that was always there for her whenever she needed it.

She sighed and leant into Jen, as though it had been the worst day ever, she was such a drama queen at times, "It was sooo boring" she said with dramatised arm actions

She shakes her head. "i taught you better than that sarah." She said as she holds her close. She was disappointed in her.

She looked down, "I'm sorry Ima" she said softly, it was obvious she had been around Abby a lot over the past few days because she always picked up on things like that

She smiled kissing her head. "Its okay princess. Run along now." She grinned as she watched her leave. She gotten up as she walked into the gasped. "Jethro!" She yelled seeing the fbi taking her away "Hey get away from her!" Jen screamed running towards them

Sarah kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs, the agents seemed to ignore the little girl's panic


	7. Chapter 7

Jen wakes up as she grunted slightly. She looked up at the light and heard the sound of the heart monitor. She was so confused as she turned her head slightly. "W..Wheres sarah?"

Jethro looked at her, and pointed to the chair next to her, fast asleep was Sarah curled in a ball in Abby's lap, "She's fine Jen"

She takes a deep breath shutting her eyes. She felt tears rolled down. She hated feeling this weak and cold. She wanted sarah in her arms but looked at jethro. "What happened?"

Jethro sighed, "The FBI had orders from Mossad to take Sarah back to Israel" he said softly

Sarah heard the sound of her Ima's voice and woke up, squirming in Abby's lap before Abby carefully placed the little girl onto the hospital bed. Abby had refused to let Sarah disturb Jen whilst she slept and so kept hold of her.

"They are not getting her. Shes mine." She growled lightly and holds onto sarah tightly. She was hers legally yes, but ziva signed papers saying a certain age she has back.

Sarah snuggled into Jen's side, and smiled nodding, "I love you Ima" she said softly

JEthro nodded, "I know, I think the agent knows that from the black eye you gave him"

She blushed lightly not remembering much. She did remember that though. "Im protecting her. Thats why i did what i did. "

Jethro nodded, "I know, and I understand Jen. Don't worry, she is staying with us, the secretary of the Navy has seen to that"

She chuckled nodding as she laid her head on hers. She relaxed now knowing her baby was going to be home safe with them.

A week past as she stayed with her every moment of the day. She was still so scared that they are still coming to get her.

Sarah was loving having Jen at home so much and playing with her every day, the make overs, the movies, the doll house and falling asleep on the sofa with her. She hated being away from Jen for even an hour.

She smiled making sure she enjoyed every minute with her. She made her homemade things, like brownies cookies. She was thinking of retiring in order to protect her more and be a more of a mom. She makes dinner one night as she sighed lightly.

Sarah was stood on a stool beside Jen with her little apron on, stirring the kool aid mix, Abby had gotten it for her as a child alternative to caf pow when Jen had told her off for letting the child drink her caf pow and in turn sending the child bouncingly hyper around the building of ncis.

She shakes her head smiling at her girl. She finished cooking dinner and sets it on the table. She saw jet coming in as she sat down and served the dinner cutting sarahs into bit size pieces still. "Jethro...we need to talk." She said .

Jethro nodded, and sat down beside them, "everything ok?" he asked gently as Sarah sat swinging her legs and drinking kool aid.

She nodded as she hands over her badge and gun. "I'm retiring jet. Its getting too much for me between my job and sarah" she said softly.

Jethro nodded, he had been acting director whilst Jen was on leave, "I knew you would Jen, you've enjoyed being here more than you did at work"

She nodded smiling looking at sarah. "I told you sweetie, shes is my joy. I love watching her grow up and experience new things. I want to be there for her" she said looking into his baby blue eyes.

He nodded, "I know Jen" he said simply taking her hand, watching their daughter begin to eat her dinner, she had kool aid powder down her dress and on her hands and on her face and hair, Jethro shook his head at the sight, she always managed to be in some sort of mess.

She chuckled. She was a child so she wasn't mad. She washed her face up a bit and ate her dinner. She loved family moments like this, her sarah and jethro. "


End file.
